


About how red riding hood ate the wolf

by Zarigueya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Developing Relationship, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Morality, It isnt a walk around the park be aware so you dont come and complain in the comments, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Divorce, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, previous r76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: Jesse cracks a grin, “It’s valentines’ day… nobody wants to be alone.” he rests a hand on his hip while the other holds a tray with a creamy milkshake. “And what’s the best way to mess with your ex than goin’ out with a younger, sexier model?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags :)

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Life is full of twists and turns and that’s what Gabriel despises of it.

 

As someone who constantly needed to be in control of the situation, to feel like a leaf in the wind just got under his skin.  

“What?” The waiter --Jesse, according to the tag badge on his red shirt-- gives him a confused look, head slightly tilted to the left. “Like, a date?”

He could list all the twists his life took: studying laws instead of joining the army, letting his beard grow and actually liking it, getting a blowjob from a fellow freshman in college and later marrying him.

 

Did he need to add “asking out a several years younger hot waiter from a local restaurant” to said list? No, he was certainly too old for that.

 

_Yet..._

 

“Yeah, a date.” Gabriel repeats, drumming his fingers on the table, his order of sunny side up eggs forgotten on his plate. “Do you want to go out with me?”

The Panorama dinner, a 50’s style restaurant, is at his peak at noon time; the waitress in red short dresses carry orders on rollerblades across the checkered tile floor, vintage pop music pumps from an old jukebox, neon lights hang on the walls along classic vintage posters and road signs. It’s a nice restaurant, people initially coming for the vibe, but the smell of mouth-watering 100% beef burgers coming from the kitchen definitely made them want to stay.

The flow of the restaurant doesn’t stop with the little conversation between Gabriel and the waiter; orders being delivered while catchy pop beats play beneath the clink of cutlery and the rustle of conversation. The interaction does draw the attention of another few waitresses though, who threw random glances at Gabriel’s table. Makes sense, since he got the attention of the most popular waiters at Panorama Dinner: Tall, strong arms, sun-kissed skin and pretty almond eyes. Jesse was definitely the best thing the restaurant could offer in case you came hungrier than usual.

But why would he dare to ask him out? Because Gabriel suspected the guy had it bad for him. He felt his lingering gaze on him, notice the way he smiled when their eyes met, listen to his compliment on his clothes.

 _Was I wrong?_ Gabriel furrows his brow, realizing he may have been just trying to get a tip. That would make sense, Gabriel has always being generous with his tips.

“What about that guy?”

Gabriel looks up at Jesse. “Which guy?”

“The blond with pretty eyes.” Jesse arches an eyebrow. “You ain’t together?”

The mention of his ex-husband feels like a punch in the gut.

They’ve been together for eight years, seven of those as a married couple. They met as freshmen in college, just after Gabriel make up his mind about his sexuality. After a short period of time, the guy decided he want to spend his life with him. Gabriel believes accepting was his first mistake.

“You’re smart.” He rests his back on the leather seat, sighs, looking at his plate. “We aren’t together anymore.”

“Oh...” Jesse pulls a face, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, whatever.” Gabriel lets out an exasperated sigh, running a hand over his face. _What am I doing?_ He wasn’t the type who of person who did things out of spite. All it took was a friend sending a photo of Jack holding some guy’s waist and nuzzling on his neck to cloud his judgment. What if Jack was dating someone already? They weren’t together anymore, Jack could get a fuck buddy anytime. He probably felt lonely, he’s always been someone very needy who couldn’t stand been alone. “Just-- Forget my invitation.” Gabriel blames on the lack of sex and all the propaganda for valentine’s, making his divorce harder. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know where that came from.” he clicks his tongue, strokes his beard. “Must be creepy to have an old man asking you out.”

“No, I get it.”

Gabriel folds his arms across his chest. “You do?”

Jesse cracks a grin, “It’s valentines’ day… nobody wants to be alone.” he rests a hand on his hip while the other holds a tray with a creamy milkshake. “And what’s the best way to mess with your ex than goin’ out with a younger, sexier model?”

When said it like that, Gabriel feels embarrassed.

Before he can change his mind, another waiter calls Jesse’s name. He gives them a thumbs up before leaving a milkshake on Gabriel’s table. “Pick me at nine, that’s when my shift is over.” he whispers before turning around and giving Gabriel a very nice view of how those tight black trousers of his uniform looked on him.

“Wait,” Gabriel points the milkshake “I didn’t ask for this.”

Jesse looks at him over his shoulder and winks an eye “You’re paying later, Reyes.”

Gabriel wonders how Jesse knows his name when he’s never said it.

* * *

 

When the time arrives, Gabriel considers not picking up Jesse at all.

He parks a block away from the restaurant, rests his forehead on the wheel and takes a deep breath. He could turn around, get takeout from a chinese restaurant on his way home, jack off at some porn video and go to bed early. Sounded like a plan for someone who just got divorced, pretty more realistic than what he was trying to do.

Just when he is about to leave, someone knocks on his window.

“Next time park closer, would ya’?” Jesse asks, smiling softly as he pressed his fingertips on the window. “You’re lucky I recognized your car.”

Gabriel gawks at Jesse as he walks around to get on the passenger seat. “Hi.”

“Well, this is a fancy ride.” Jesse says, getting comfortable and looking at his own reflex on the mirror “What do you do for livin’? Are you some kind of businessman or...?”

“Well, not exactly.” Gabriel turns on the engine, side eyeing his date. “I’m a lawyer.”

Jesse whistles low, “Jackpot.” he snickers.

Gabriel takes in the view of the waiter on casual clothes, tight ripped jeans, the first two buttons of his shirt open —showing the beginning of his chest—, his hair dripping wet, the drops of water dampening the neck of his cotton shirt.

“How old are you again?”

Jesse snorts, heavy lidded: the smug expression of someone who knew what they did to people when they look at them in certain way

 

“I never said it.”

* * *

 

Gabriel isn’t in the mood for movies but it’s been seven years since he asked someone out, so he settles for what he’s familiar with. That’s also the safest place to take Jesse during valentine’s night; it’s dark and private, people would be too busy to pay attention to the odd pair.

Jesse seems pleased with his choice, sinking his hand on a big bucket of before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Gabriel watches him eat eagerly, lick his buttered fingers when he’s done. Eventually Gabriel is caught up looking; he looks away, fiddles with his own cup. The waiter laughs before taking a single popcorn and pokes it on Gabriel’s mouth until he parts his lips and takes it.

 

“You better start eatin’ or I’m gonna keep feedin’ you.” he drawls, wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriel flushes and starts eating by himself.  

The movie ends around ten, giving Gabriel the perfect excuse to call it a night and go home with the last trace of dignity he got. Of course, Jesse has none of that and, hooking an arm around Gabriel’s, he asks:

 

“So, where are you takin’ me now?”

Throw off by Jesse’s touch, Gabriel clears his throat before speaking again.“I don’t know, where do you wanna go?”

“Let’s go to a pub or something.” Jesse pulls him closer “I know a nice bar a couple of blocks away.”

The idea of getting drunk is less appealing than the movies. Gabriel didn’t know how much the guy could handle; plus, he definitely couldn’t drink too much if he planned to drive. “I don’t think it’s a good—”

“Come on! I just want one beer, that’s all.” Jesse purses his lips “Don’t be boring, live a little.”

Gabriel sighs through his nose, scratching his chin “Okay but just one beer.”

* * *

 

Gabriel winces, the sharp alcohol burning his throat when he gulps the last of his second glass of bourbon and blood. He settles the glass over the countertop, head lolling to the side, quivered irises looking for his date.

Jesse bends over the counter, sweet talking to the barman on an attempt to get another free drink. The poor guy flushes, sweats, side eyes Gabriel and quickly looks away. Jesse smiles at him once more and the barman hurries to get his drink, spellbound by Jesse’s charming smile.

He turns to Gabriel and gives him a thumb up.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and mutters. “Spoiled brat.”

Loyal to his word, he got Jesse only one beer. However, Gabriel knew little about Jesse’s ability to get free drinks from strangers. Not wanting to stay behind, Gabriel got another glass while Jesse cheerfully gulps his second beer.

“It’s not good to get used to free things.” Gabriel points out. “Makes you lazy.”

“You’re chidin’ me now?” Jesse laughs, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a sip. “You wouldn’t get me another one and I’m thirsty, what am I suposse’ to do?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Gabriel drawls, resting his chin on his hand. “What do kids of your age do on these days?”

Jesse licks his lips, his fingers slide towards Gabriel’s, touching ever so slightly. “What d’ya think we do, old man?”

What happens to be Jesse’s first flirty attempt of the night manages to sober him up. Gabriel withdraws his hand and bolts upright, gripping his knees and blurting a chepa excuse to have some air.

 

“I need to take a leak.”

* * *

 

His reflection on the mirror looks back at him with tired eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asks to his reflection, almost expecting an answer.

Every moment that passes he feels less and less like himself.

He pulls out his phone, going through his messages again to look at an old picture from last year: Jack is kissing him on the cheek as they celebrate their anniversary. He then looks at the photo of Jack walking down the streets with his hand wrapped around some stranger.

“How do you do it?” he asks, wondering why is so hard to move on.

By the moment he is walking back to Jesse, there is someone talking to him. It’s an old man --visibly drunk, the tips of his ears red--, holding an empty glass, staggering as he speaks.

“Can I help you?” Gabriel asks, standing next to the man as Jesse looks up at him. He notices his clothes are damp with liquor. “Jesse?”

The old man –definitely older than Gabriel— throws him a glance and then looks back at Jesse “Is this your daddy?”

He frowns, guessing what was going on.

“Gabriel, let’s just leave.” Jesse asks, cleaning his face as he lifts from his seat. “I don't mind.”

“No, no, answer me!” the old man insists, grabbing Jesse by the arm. Gabriel tenses at the touch, gritting his teeth, “Why can’t you have a drink with me?” the guy doesn’t get a clue, looks back at Gabriel and points at Jesse. “Hey, how much for getting this guy to suck me o--?”

The howl the old man lets out echoes on the walls as he is pushed against the bar, making the glass tumble and roll over, shattering when it hits the floor. Gabriel looks at Jesse behind him, twisting his arm with enough force to make drunk man beg him to stop.

“I don’t think you could pay.” Jesse groans, looking up at Gabriel through thick eyelashes, the edges of his lips curving up “Right, daddy?”

For the first time in the night, Jesse looks older enough to be in a bar.

* * *

 

“I suck at dates.”

Jesse snickers, cleaning his face with a towel Gabriel offers, “‘cause you didn’t kick that guy’s ass?” he lets the towel hang around his neck “I can take care of myself.”

“I still feel guilty.” Gabriel scratches the back of his head “He was bothering you because he saw you with me.”

“Sweetheart, I always get old men askin’ me out when I go to bars.” Jesse drops on Gabriel’s sofa, grabs the remote and turns on the tv. “Bein’ alone or with company.”

Gabriel doesn’t know if that makes him happier.

“Want me to take you home?” Gabriel asks, shoving his hands on his pockets “Have you texted your roommate?”

“Uh, bad news, they still got company.” Jesse explain, showing him the message with a very graphic picture of what Gabriel guesses, is a dick. “So I won’t be able to go back for the night. Those are the rules.”

“Damn.” Gabriel shrugs, realizing it would be just rude to kick him out of his place. “You can take the sofa, I’m gonna get you a pillow and clean sheets.”

“I’m not sleepy, make me company.” He asks, making room for Gabriel to sit next to him. “Watch some crappy tv with me, let’s have a domestic date.”

Gabriel winces at the word domestic but tries to hide it.

As the sound of the tv fills the room, Jesse’s eyes wander around the place; his gaze stop on a particular wall where a frame was missing. “He used to live here?”

Gabriel rubs his nose “Yeah.”

“How long has been since--?”

“He left a couple of weeks ago.” Gabriel cuts, throwing his head back “He’s been sending a friend we got in common to pick his stuff.” he thumbs the hallway. “There are a couple of boxes here that belong to him but that’s it. Someone is picking them tomorrow.”

“Hm.” Jesse tilts his head, “That’s pretty recent.” he rests a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “You feel like goin’ out with other people already?”

“No… not at all.” Gabriel rests his elbows over his thighs, head hanging, “If I have to be honest, I asked you out of spite. I kind of—I didn’t want to feel like I wasn’t moving on but—” he sighs through his nose, rubbing his nape. “I’m sorry.”

Jesse snickers, “It’s fine by me, I had fun today.” he folds his arms and leans against Gabriel. “And we can have more dates later.”

Gabriel touches his ring finger, missing the cold ring around it. “Sure.”

They watch half of a cheesy romance movie before Gabriel excuses himself, saying he is tired, and goes back to his room.

* * *

 

He’s having problems to sleep since Jack left.

After so many years of sleeping with someone, it has been a huge change to go to bed alone and wake up alone. He misses the heat of a body next to him or to be able to wrap his arms around someone, be the big spoon. The bed feels bigger now that he is by himself.

The sound of the door opening pulls him out of  his daze.

“ _What_?” he props on his elbows “Jesse?”

                               

Jesse leans on the frame of the door, holding a can of beer he took from refrigerator. He is wearing Gabriel’s borrowed shirt, pants off, just some tight black boxers.

“I can’t sleep.”

Gabriel watches the young waiter walk towards the bed and sit at the edge, legs spread. He slowly finishes the rest of the beer under Gabriel’s confused look.

“Jesse—”

“I forgot something.” he starts, turning to Gabriel as he drops the can on the floor. “I need to give you a kiss.”

The orange lights from the streets seep through the badly closed blinds, drawing lines across Jesse’s body. The color of his eyes stands out, just as his dampened lips.

“It’s just one.” Jesse continues, as if he could read Gabriel’s mind. “What kind of date ends without a kiss?”

“A bad one?” Gabriel’s answer manages to coax a laugh from the young waiter, who rises a knee over the mattress.

“It wasn’t bad.” Jesse insists, cupping Gabriel’s face, and he knows he can’t refuse at this point. He drags a thumb over Gabriel’s lip before whispering “Happy valentine’s day.”

After eight years of kissing the same person, it feels just as his first kiss.

Jesse kiss him long and deep, moving his lips, coaxing Gabriel to part his and let him use his tongue. He tastes something cold and realizes Jesse got a piercing and _God_ , he's good at kissing..

 

It’s intoxicating.

Jesse’s hands aren’t still while they kiss, going up and down his arm and then settling for his shoulder as he tilts his head, trying to reach deeper. It’s a very wet kiss, and hot, different to Jack’s thin lips and dry kisses.

Gabriel runs out of breath faster and pulls away, opening his eyes slowly and looking at Jesse’s feverish face, his lips wet with his spit.

“Your beard feels funny.” Jesse whispers, and kisses him again.

Too late Gabriel realizes he never intended to stop.

“Jesse—” he calls between kisses, “One—” he breathes heavily as Jesse drag his lips down his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses “You said one—"

“Sorry, I suck at math.” Jesse laughs, sucking hard on his neck, his hands slipping under his shirt, “You’re burning, let me help you.” he pulls Gabriel’s shirt over his head and throws him away. “There, better.” He wraps and arm around his neck and pulls him closer, pecking on his lips as Gabriel settle his big hands on his small waist. Jesse grabs one of his hands and encourages him to grab his ass.

On a swift movement, he has Jesse on his back, legs parted, hes up between his thighs. He can see the outline of his erection and a wet stain in the front of his boxers, prove that he’s already leaking.

Jesse licks his lips and lifts his hips, proud of his own hardness. “Condoms?”

Gabriel nods and hurries to get them, finding a single string of condoms and half of the bottle of lube. When he goes back to bed he takes in the view of Jesse, brown hair sticking to his face, arms stretched over his head, making the shirt go up and exposing his belly and beginning of a dark patch of pubic hair.

And those feral eyes, hot like chocolate…

He freezes, as if it just hit him up: That wasn’t Jack.

He’s been sleeping with the same person for eight years. Every single thing he knew about how to please a man on bed has been learned by pleasing Jack. And now he had some young guy who got a crush on him, half naked, on the very same bed where he used to fuck his husband.

Gabriel feels like throwing up.

“I can’t.” Gabriel mutters, “I can’t do it.”

Jesse looks at him for a moment, with darkened eyes, sighing loudly through his nose. “Why?”

“I can’t do it—” Gabriel cover his mouth, suddenly disgusted of himself. “I can’t, not here, not now, I—”

“You can fuck me on the sofa, or the shower…” Jesse sits on the bed, heavy lidded, settles a hand over Gabriel’s thigh “Hell, you can pretend I’m hi—”

“I can’t!” Gabriel yells, rubbing a hand over his face “I can’t fuck you, I’m sorry— I—”

“Shhh, hey, hey…”  Jesse hurries to hold Gabriel’s face “’s fine, hey, look at me.” Jesse cups his face, studies his expression, can’t help to smile. “I get it, ’s fine.” he gently caresses his hair, his face, cradling him on his arms. “You really miss your husband, don't you?”

Gabriel mourns, looking away shyly: he’s hard, his erection pressing against the front of his trousers. He does little to hide it and bets Jesse already realized the ache of his heart wouldn’t abate his desire.

“How about I fuck you?”

When Gabriel tilts his head to look at Jesse, there is something different on his expression.

“You can’t fuck me so let me do you instead.” Jesse explains with a rich voice, thick as honey.

Gabriel feels his body hot, his erection throb on his trousers. “What are you—?" He frowns, squirming between his arms. “I’ve never—”

“I saw it on the bathroom, Gabe.” Jesse cuts, his words making Gabriel’s mouth run dry. He sports a lopsided grin and gently pushes Gabriel down on the bed, straddling his hips before bending over to whisper on his ear: “It’s huge and purple.”

Blood rushes to his face.

“Not mine.” Gabriel lies, shamelessly, not even sure for what reason he does it.

“Just two boxes and that’s it.” Jesse reminds him, quoting his exact own words while he takes off his shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. “It’s not his, is yours.”

Gabriel stares back at Jesse and laughs at his own goddamn luck. “You’re really smart.”

“Nah, not really,” Jesse part his legs, pulling from his trousers as well as his underwear, freeing his erection “It’s because it’s you.”

He allows Jesse to undress him, kiss his lips every time a piece of clothing came out. Jesse’s touch is gentle, caring; Gabriel feels genuinely flattered, can’t remember the last time someone paid threat him with such adoration.

This doesn’t last as an acute pain comes from his ass when Jesse tries to go in raw.

“--The fuck?!” Gabriel tries to smack his head, managing just to pulls from his hair “What’re you doing?!”

“Fucking you.” Jesse babbles, pulling out when he feels Gabriel tense. “You’re tight, you need to relax.”

“No, I need you to put some goddam lube first, you asshole!”

Jesse tilts his head, looks around, finding the bottle of lube. “I forgot…”

“You did?” Gabriel throws his head back “What is wrong with you, kid? Have you ever done anal at all?”

“…no.”

Gabriel snorts. “Very funny, Jesse.”

“I’ve never done it with a man.”

Gabriel gawks at Jesse’s serious face.

That is, at least, unexpected.

Jesse takes his time to prepare Gabriel, slipping a couple of fingers and reaching his velvet insides. Gabriel’s breath becomes rapid, hips starting to move when Jesse reaches that spot that makes his whole body quiver.

“There?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel shut his eyes, “Yeah, there.” he moans, squirming on the bed when Jesse shoves a third finger. He pullls in and out his puckered hole, scissoring and stretching the ring of muscle. “Is enough, kid--” Jesse curls his fingers and Gabriel tries to push him away. “Just put it already!”

“Yeah.” Jesse pulls them out and licks his own fingers “’kay.” He rips open the condom with his teeth, and rolls it down his length with trembling hands.

Gabriel blinks slowly, asks on a thin voice:: “How old you?”

Jesse looks up at Gabriel with glistened eyes, his swollen cock on a hand.

“Enough.”

Life is full of twists and turns and that’s something Gabriel despises of it.

Jesse takes a sharp breath, throws his head back and exhales, his whole body covered on a thin layer of sweat “Fuck.” he pushes one of Gabriel’s legs up, holding it over his shoulder as he pulls out, watching the tip of his cock linger at the beginning of the rose ring of flesh. “Oh, God.” He shakes his hips and it’s all inside again, “ _Yeah_.” he begins to move with fast, short trust, fascinated with the sounds that come from the clash of flesh and from Gabriel’s mouth. “You’re so good.”

Gabriel squirms on the bed, hands trying to hold onto something as Jesse is hard to reach. He stretches his arms towards him, moans his name, squeezes his eyes shut. “Jess—”

“Here.” Jesse let go his leg and bends over to kiss Gabriel, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck and hold onto him. “’m here,”

Gabriel hides his face on the curvature of his shoulder, completely embarrassed of his own needy side. He’s always been the one holding, giving Jack what he wanted, riding his orgasm instead of pursuing his own. The decision to top never came from him but from Jack, who would lie on bed, legs open, asking him to give it to him. Gabriel never had a word, never dared to say anything and would satisfied his own needs by himself, when Jack wasn’t around.

Pretty intense moment to realize that was probably one of the reasons everything came down.

“Ya’ know?” Jesse drags him back to the moment, sweet talking into his ear. “I lied,” Gabriel tenses, his grip loosening as he falls flat on the bed to look at Jesse’s face.  “I’m not sorry.” Eyes watering, Jesse pulls a face, “I’m not sorry your husband left…” he looks down, pursing his lips “The only thing keepin’ me from askin’ you out before was the ring on your finger. And now--” he slips from Gabriel, wraps a hand around his cock to tease the tight hole with the tip before slipping inside with one hard trust. “--now you’re mine.”

The confession falls on deaf ears when Gabriel finishes, arching his back, legs shaking as he spurts between their bodies and stars burst on the back of his eyelids. Jesse rides his orgasm, wrapping a hand around Gabriel to milk his cock until the last drop is out. 

 

 

Gabriel goes limp on his hand, head lolling to the side, a thin thread of spit hanging from his bottom lip. Jesse lets go and goes back to the fast, short trusts that made Gabriel’s limp body squirm on the sheets. It takes longer for him to finish and finds more pleasure on teasing Gabriel’s oversensitive hole.

Somehow Gabe musters enough energy to press a flat palm against his low stomach.

“Enough.” he begs.

Jesse nods and pulls out to lie next to Gabriel, cuddling on his side and resting a hand over his belly. He presses his lips on Gabriel’s flushed face.

“Mine.”

Gabriel wonders if Jesse will be there when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistake, my beta is busy!
> 
> This is 100% self indulgent but if you liked it, let me know! It will be a short story.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/possssum).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I love Jack. I think he came out as shitty on the first chapter but he isn't! (Just a bit :'3)

“That guy is here again.”

 

Jesse lifts his gaze at Hana’s signal, squeezing a dry cloth between his fingers, eyes sweeping across the place and stopping at his favorite table. “Gabriel?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Chewing on a stick of gum, Hana props her chin in the palm of her hand, drumming her free fingers on the table; her grossed out expression doesn’t match her cute uniform, but it’s nothing to be surprised about: despite her cute face —the reason she got hired at _Panorama dinner —_ , Hana’s got attitude. “You’re _so_ mushy.”

 

“I ain’t mushy.” Jesse mumbles, grabbing the checks and fixing his hair.

 

She blows a bubble of gum, the _boop_ making Jesse wince. “Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to _Panorama_.”

 

When he moves, wrinkles lines radiate outward from his jacket button, making the suit look too tight on him; he pulls from his sleeves, trying to cover the expensive watch he carries, then run his fingers through his soft looking hair that curls on the top, the sides cut and faded.

 

“Hey.” he breaths, head slightly tilted to the right. “Can I have the usual?”

 

It doesn’t take more than that simple gesture to make Jesse’s face heat up and his heart beat faster.

 

Maybe he was a bit mushy.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t you think he is a bit older for you?”

 

Jesse arches his eyebrows. “Hey, I’m older than you.”

 

“Yeah! But, that guy must be—” Hana grimaces, making a vague gesture, mentally counting. “—like, on his late thirties?”

 

“So what? He’s hot.” Jesse snickers, sinking the dishes under the spray of water on the kitchen. “I’ve only dated girls older than me, I’m used to it.”

 

“Well, you just found out you liked men more and you should start from the bottom.” she points out, “Did you go out with my friend’s brother?” arms tangled across her chest, Hana leans against the refrigerator as her coworker finishes with a stack of dirty dishes. “I thought he would be your type."

 

“Oh, he is hot.” Jesse admits, nodding in agreement. “But I don’t think I’m what he is lookin’ for. And to be honest, he is too much of a rich kid for me.”

 

“Awn, come on!” Hana throws her hands on the air and clutches her hair “The guy you’re crushing on got a _hublot_!”

 

“He doesn’t brag about it, he’s chill. I mean, he comes to this place when he could probably go to those fancy restaurants.” Jesse shrugs, drying his hands on a towel; “While Genji’s brother refused to came to _Panorama_ because ‘he doesn’t eat garbage’.” he snorts, shakes his head, remembering Hanzo’s expression when he commented where he worked. “Called me an opossum and everything.”

 

Hana laughs and sputters, covering her mouth. Jesse throws a wet cloth to her face, making the girl shriek. They have to leave the kitchen before the manager scolds them for making a mess out of the place.

 

“I hope you meet someone nice soon.” Hana wishes, hustling his side with her hip. “Someone nice and single.”

 

Jesse shrugs off, rubbing his nape. “Whatever.”

 

He’s too comfortable crushing on a married man.

 

* * *

 

The most irritating part it’s not Gabriel playing with the ring on his finger everytime Jesse came to take his order —obviously trying to bring up the fact that he was taken— but that his husband looked genuinely _nice_.

 

“Can you bring a salad this time?” The blond asks, looking at Jesse with big blue eyes, clear like endless skies on summer. He got the face you see on commercials spots, featuring some expensive fragrance: the typical pretty boy.

 

“Jack, stop,” Gabriel complains, rolling his eyes, sitting back on his seat. “Can’t I have a burger in peace?”  

 

“You need to fix your diet, eat vegetables at least once in a while.” Jack suggests, the tip of his fingers reaching Gabriel’s hand. “Take proper care of your heart.”

 

Gabriel snickers, settles his other hand over Jack’s, his voice masculine, smooth when he speaks again. “I do.”

 

Jesse smiles at them, turns around to bring their order and allows himself to fume when he is far from the table: “Love birds.”

 

They weren’t open about their relationship, no kissing in public, no holding hands. It was all light touches that make Jack’s face burn, the freckles across his nose and cheeks stand out every time he blushed. The only way to notice the true nature of their relationship was to pay attention, look carefully, which Jesse did. They looked genuinely _happy_ together, made a good looking couple.

 

“You’re being a masochist, you know?” Hana rests her elbows on the bar, holding her own face. “You don’t have to take his order when he comes with his _husband_.”

 

“Hana, I’m fine.” Jesse scoffs. “I don’t mind.”

Did he care that Gabriel was married? Not at all. He didn’t expect anything to happen, held no illusions. It’s not like he was planning to steal Gabriel away and ruin that happy marriage, he wasn’t like that. Jesse liked Gabriel, liked listening him talk on the phone, the way he used his hands to gesticulate, watching him eat and sip from hot drinks, enjoyed those short exchange of words between them about his order or the weather.

 

Even if only for a half an hour, he could have Gabriel for himself to look at. That was more than he could ever ask for.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel has always been a creature of habits: coming at the same exact time, sitting on the same spot, playing with the ring around his finger; tiny reflexes he constantly repeated.

 

That’s why Jesse knew something happened when he suddenly stopped coming.

 

Jesse threw glances at his table hopefully, finding it empty or taken by different customers. Day by day, he waited for Gabriel to cross the door and nothing happened. After a week of not seeing Gabriel, Jesse lost all hope of ever seeing him again: there was no way he could find Gabriel outside, no crumbs to follow back. He knew nothing from him except his first name; no way to know the last once since he always paid in cash, no cards. Despite considering him unreachable he always thought Gabriel would be close for him to admire.

 

“Maybe it’s for the best, you know?” Hanna pats his back, trying to cheer him up once he speaks about his worries. “Things happen for a reason, Jesse. Maybe it’s time for you to move on and try for real dating someone.”

 

“The reason would be I’m unlucky as hell.” he laughs it off, rubbing a hand over his face, sighing deeply. “Though is nice not having him here on Valentine’s day.”

 

Hanna suggest he asks out someone, live his life and have fun.

 

And just when Jesse is pulling out his phone, Gabriel crosses the doord of Panorama's.

 

Their eyes meet and Jesse feels his eyes sting and the phone threatening with slip from his sweaty fingers.

 

Hollow-eyed, untrimmed beard, Gabriel smiles at him, raises his left hand and Jesse notices is the lack of a ring on his finger.

 

Hana said everythinghappened for a reason _._

 

When, after disappearing for weeks, Gabriel asks him out, Jesse wants to believe it as well.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The chirping of morning birds is a sound he isn’t used to listen when he wakes up, not when he lives near to an elevated subway track. To be honest he rarely gets a healthy amount of sleep, which leads to Jesse luring women into allowing him to crash on their places. That was an advantage of dating older woman: they always paid fancy hotel rooms with a nice view and room service.

 

The current bed where he sleeps is definitely not his, and he knows because when other occupant moves, there is no squeaking coming from the mattress, just the rustle of the sheets.

 

Jesse cracks his eyes open and finds Gabriel sitting on the mattress, giving his back to him; there are bite marks on his shoulder blades which Jesse recalls leaving behind after their third time copulating before he finally gave in and fell asleep. He could tell Gabriel wasn’t used to bottoming despite of his obvious preference because he lacked of stamina. On the other hand, it took a couple of times for Jesse to finally get a grasp of how to properly fuck that man. It wasn’t exactly what he expected, always imagining Gabriel fucking the shit out of that blond and imagining himself in that place, but he definitely enjoyed it and is willing to do it again.

 

_If just—_

 

His hand moves on his own when Gabriel tries to leave the bed, a warm hand reaching his wrist.

 

Gabriel pants heavily, looks over his shoulder and back at Jesse with glassy eyes, lips parted ever so slightly. They said nothing and look at each other for a moment before Jesse parts his lips and mouths two words that make Gabriel wince and purse his lips; Jesse gently pulls him back to the bed and gets between his legs.

 

It takes a couple of strokes to get him hard and when Jesse slips in so easily he can’t help to laugh at the fact that Gabriel was still loose from last night.

 

Jesse fucks him leisurely this time, mind numb, coaxing soft moans from Gabriel every time he rocked his hips. He runs a hand over his chest, thumbing his dark niples, taking in the view of Gabriel’s figure bathed in sunlight filtering through the blinds: he is hairy and brawny, broad shoulders and a small waist. Just then he realizes he is fucking a man and that _yes_ he likes it, he likes it so much. He traces his curves, pinches his meaty thighs and pumps his swollen cock. He’s never touched a cock that wasn’t his and fears his hand was too rough, his touch too clumsy, unpractised. But Gabriel moans loudly when he touches him, hands clenching on the sheets as Jesse works him up. Just then he remembers he never touched his dick last night and Gabriel came just from being fucked.

 

His balls tighten at that thought.

 

Gabriel reaches his climax first of course, legs twitching as he comes undone between Jesse’s skilled fingers. Jesse squeezes his flaccid cock and makes Gabriel shriek and throw an arm over his eyes. He keeps moving, fucking Gabriel through his post-orgasmic state; Gabriel barely makes a sound, leaves him have it and chase his own end at his own rhythm.

 

And then he suddenly comes to live, propping on an arm and pressing a hand on Jesse’s stomach.

 

“Don’—.”

 

Jesse blinks slowly, still rocking his hips, more of reflex than anything. “Wha-”

 

“—don’t come inside—”

 

Just then he realizes he isn’t wearing a condom.

 

He pulls out just in time to spurts out over Gabriel’s chest, drawing thin lines across his chest. Flushed face, Gabriel falls back on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief, “God.”

 

Heavily panting, less lethargic, Jesse bends over to kiss Gabriel on the lips.

 

“Good morning.”

 

* * *

 

He’s mentally prepared for what comes the next morning, having analyzed Gabriel’s potential reaction.

 

Jesse ducks his head under the water spray, taking a shower while Gabriel made the breakfast. He cleans himself, applying enough shampoo and conditioner, wanting to have Gabriel’s perfume all over him. Once he is done he looks at his own reflex on the mirror, brushes his hair with his fingers; he spots two toothbrushes next to the sink, one red and the other blue.

 

And he knows that's just the beginning.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast isn’t as uncomfortable as he expects it to be; Gabriel looks relaxed, though not to the point of being cheerful as he was during his visits to the restaurant. Jesse regrets not getting up early to make breakfast for him. _Maybe next time._ He knows what Gabriel likes to eat, at last, which gave him an advantage.

 

“This is good.” he compliments, pointing the scrambled eggs. “If you can cook, why you take breakfast at Panorama’s?.”

 

“I’m lazy, to be honest. I just make breakfast on sundays.” Gabriel confess, looking up from his coffee cup. “I rather save time on weekdays.”

 

“Well, that’s good for me.” Jesse shrugs, sipping on his own coffee “I get to see you more often.”

 

Jesse notices the color rising to Gabriel’s cheeks and decides to look away, not wanting to push too much. He could see it coming, stuck on Gabriel’s throat, those regretment words after what happened between them.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

 _There he is._ “Why are you apologizing?” Jesse fakes confussion.

 

“For yesterday.” Gabriel shifts uncomfortably on his seat, scratching the back of his head “And today’s morning.”

 

“Are you really apologizing for sex?” Jesse snickers, playing with the spoon between his fingers “Hey, it was really good, no need to apologize.”

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Gabriel fists his hands “I’m talking about— I didn’t plan what happened, okay? I—”

 

“I know, Gabriel.” Jesse calms him “I haven’t accused you from anything.” he rests his hands over the table “And if it makes you feel better, I understand where it’s all comin' from.”

 

“I don’t think you do.” Gabriel fumes, resting back on his seat. “You have no idea.”

 

“I know you miss your husband.”

 

The true is bitter and hard to swallow.

 

Gabriel shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. It’s painfully obvious how Jesse’s words struck to him; he can’t bring himself to deny that and deep inside Jesse wishes he could. But the fact is a heartbreak doesn’t take only two weeks and hard sex to heal. Gabriel has been married to that man for God’s know how long.

 

It would take more than two weeks for Gabriel to get over him, if he intended to do it at all.

 

“It’s okay to miss it.” Jesse offers, his voice soft and smooth, his fingers reaching over the table to touch Gabriel’s hand. "I wouldn't ask you to just get over him."

 

Gabriel’s eyes flutter open, revealing a glassy gaze, warm like hot chocolate, the most piteous gaze Jesse has ever seen: the look of a man with a broken heart, genuinely broken.

 

“I feel like I betrayed him.”

 

“You didn’t.” Jesse insists, stroking his knuckles, soft talking like he did to those older women who reached him to find comfort from a shitty marriage. “If it makes you feel better, say I did everythin’.” he interlocks his fingers, bringing Gabriel’s hand to his lips to kiss “If anythin', I took advantage of you.”

 

A heavy sigh comes from Gabriel’s lips. “Maybe.”

 

They stay in silence for a moment before Jesse speaks again.

 

“I can help you.”

 

“Hmm?” Gabriel feels Jesse pulling his hand away and quickly misses his touch. “Help me?”

 

“To get over him.” Jesse takes a slice of white bread, smearing butter over it, trying to look as uninterested as possible. “It might take time but I’ll work hard.”

 

“No, I—” Gabriel shakes his head “I wouldn’t do that to you. I can promise you I’m going to get over and fall in—”

 

“You don’t have to fall for me, I’m not expectin’ that.” Jesse offers, holding the slice of bread out for Gabriel to take it. He does it carefully, focused on his words. “You don’t need to call me your boyfriend or anythin'.” he snorts, closing his eyes, “Let’s keep it casual, you can take me out whenever you want and we can have fun… and fuck if you feel like doin' it.” he opens his eyes, the edges of his lips curving up. “Believe me, I have experience dealing with broken hearts, especially the ones trapped in unhappy marriages.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widen, lips parting: “You’ve dated married people.”

 

He isn’t as dull as he initially looked, which, honestly, startles Jesse.

 

“I didn’t know they were married.” Jesse confesses, cleaning his fingers on a napkin. “They ended up tellin' me after a while and, well, they were pretty unhappy. They looked for me because I made them happy.” Jesse’s brows come together, sour-faced. “Please, don’t judge me. I swear I broke up with the married ones... I don’t like cheatin'.”

 

And he isn’t lying, is just that married women happened to find Jesse attractive as well. He enjoyed being spoiled by older woman and, sadly, most of them were married.

 

Gabriel stares at Jesse for a moment, heavy lidded; he fears rejection coming from him because of the mention of him dating married women in the past. Luckily, Gabriel’s expression eventually softens, the sketch of a smile drawing over his face. “I believe you.”

 

They finish taking breakfast in silence, just the clink of cutlery and the tic of the clock as the background sound. Jesse peeks at Gabriel from time to time, finding the silence comforting, a moment to take a break from all that went through his mind.

 

“We can go out tomorrow.”

 

Jesse looks up from his plate, warmth seeping into his heart at Gabriel’s offer. He struggles with the smile threatening his lips before finally mumbling a weak. “Sure.”

 

Baby steps.

 

* * *

 

“You want me to drop you out?”

 

“’s fine, I can take a cab.” Jesse sniffs, looking for his pants in Gabriel’s room. He would rather have Gabriel taking him home but he wants to make sure he memorizes his address, just in case Gabriel decided to disappear a second time. “Where did I let them?”

 

“I think they are in the living room.” Gabriel strokes his beard, cheks slightly flushed as he was assaulted by flash from last night. “You, uh, came to my room half dressed.”

 

“Oh.” Jesse snickers and sucks his bottom lip. “Yeah, I forgot.”

 

He does finds his pants on the floor, next to the sofa where he intended to sleep. The bell rings before he can properly get dressed and he rushes to answer, ignoring Gabriel’s voice calling his name.

 

“Hello?” he greets, flashing a smile, showing his most charming side. That could be one of Gabriel's neighbors and he better started working with them, letting them know he existed. “May I help you?”

 

The woman with long black hair in front of him blinks in confusion, looking at him from head to toes.

 

“I’m sorry, I think I knocked the wrong door.” she looks at the number of the door. “I’m looking for—”

 

“Hey, I told you not to answer!”

 

Jesse watches the woman pale when she recognizes Gabriel’s voice, and when he reaches the door, he pales as well.

 

They stare at each other before Gabriel speaks on a thin voice.

 

“Ana?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me here: [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/possssum). Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY.  
> If there is people still reading this, thanks for keeping up!  
> Comments are appreciated!

After going through a messy divorce —with a young daughter in the middle of it—, Ana decided she didn’t want that for Jack and Gabriel. When her best friends got married to each other, she promised to look after them and do as much as possible to preserve their happiness.

      

She trusted Jack, knew if he asked Gabriel to marry him meant he loved him enough to spend the rest of his life with him. But they were young, not as young as Ana when she got married –due her early pregnancy—, but young enough to make his decisions look impulsive.

The relationship looked solid for several years, but if she had to be honest, she could recall the exact moment the light on Gabriel’s eyes started to fade away. Deeply worried, she constantly asked how things were going. Gabriel always answered with a dull gaze and a weak smile on his lips:

_“We’re happy.”_

She believed it, and for that, she stills blames herself.

* * *

 

“Would you like somethin’ to drink?”

Ana lifts her gaze, meeting the curious almond eyes of the guy Gabriel previously introduced as _Jesse_.

“Excuse me?”

“Would you like somethin’ to drink?” Jesse repeats, his accent making the words come out alluring, smooth and almost practiced. He sounds a one of those waiters at fancy restaurants. “Water, coffee, tea?”

“Tea is fine.” she mumbles, shifting her eyes to Gabriel, who sat across the table, then back to Jesse. “Thank you.”

Jesse offers a warm smile, looking younger, sickly younger to be half dressed at Gabriel’s apartment. “On a minute.” His smile widens and he leaves the table to look through the cabinets, obviously alien to that kitchen where not long-ago Jack used to cook his famous banana pancakes.

“It’s the one right over the sink.” Gabriel tells him, looking over his shoulder, making sure Jesse found it. He looks back at Ana, pursing his lips. “Thought you would call me before coming.” he whispers.

“I told you I would drop by in the morning, I had no idea you were…” she narrows her eyes, “busy.”

“I didn’t plan to have someone over today.” Gabriel sits slump against the chair, arms lazily tangled across his chest. He looks rested despite the furrowed brow, and despite not being able to sleep the first weeks since Jack left. “And he was just leaving.”

Ana waits for the kid to focus on his task before speaking again, not wanting him to know he was the main topic of the conversation “… why did you bring a guy home?” she asks, pressing a flat palm over the table, heavy gaze fixing Gabriel on his seat. “Listen, you can have your little affairs in a hotel, you shouldn’t bring them to the place where you were living with Jack just a couple of weeks ago.”

“I can’t have an affair if I’m not married, Ana.” Gabriel fumes. “Or is Jack the only one allowed to have fun?”

Ana pinches the bridge of her nose. “That’s not what I’m talking about.”

A smoky cup is settled in front of her, drawing her attention.

“Tea time.” Jesse purrs, flashing a smile that could lit a dark room; Ana isn’t sure if he isn’t conscious of the tension on the air or if he wisely decides to ignore it.

At least the tea is good.

* * *

 

Gabriel rests his back on the closed door of his room, slowly sliding down until he is crouching on the floor.

The last thing he needed was Ana –or anyone, honestly— to find out about Jesse. He planned to eventually get rid of the kid; hopefully he would find out dating an old man wasn’t what he needed and go away. Then Gabriel could just forget about what happened and go on with his life, not having to tell anyone about his little mistake.

“God.” he sinks his face on his hands, still shaken after sharing the table with Ana and Jesse. At some point between Ana’s subtle interrogatory and Jesse’s anecdotes about _classes_ , he had to excuse himself to bring Jack’s boxes.

Too late he realizes leaving those two alone wasn’t a good idea either.

Gabriel picks one of the boxes up and brings it to the kitchen, wondering if he should explain what happened to Ana or let her leave with the idea that he was just like Jack. As he approaches, the sound of laughter reaches his ears and he is welcomed by an unexpected scene.

Jesse moves his hands, making big gestures, as if enthusiastically telling a story. Ana looks delightful, nodding, then resting her cheek on the palm of his hand before bursting out of laughter as Jesse seems to finish his story.

“What are we talking about here?”

“Oh.” Jesse turns to Gabriel, “I was just telling Ana about one annoying client I got at Panorama’s.” he eyes the box, pointing finger at it “That looks heavy, want me to help you bring the other?”  

“I rather have you helping Ana take this one to her car. I’ll bring the other.”

“Right away.” Jesse lifts form his seat, taking the box Gabriel hands him, carrying it effortless. “Ma’am,” he bows and Ana snickers, leading the way to her car.

He definitely wasn’t lying about having experience with older woman.

* * *

 

“Thanks for taking these.” Gabriel rests his elbows on the passenger’s window of her old car –one of the few things she could get from her ex husband—. “I hope he didn’t forget anything.”

“It’s too late now: anything he left behind belongs to you now.” Ana puts on the seat belt, looking at her reflection on the mirror. “Gabriel.”

“Yes?”

“He is nice.” A flutter of eyelashes and she is looking back at him. “The kid.”

“Ah.” Gabriel cocks his head, pressing his lips on a thin line. “I know.”

“Be nice to him.”

“Pff, what’s with that?” Gabriel snickers, arching his eyebrows. “Now you like him?”

“I just talked to him for a moment but, he seems nice.” Ana close her fingers around the wheel, her grip getting stronger “And I understand you are going through a hard time, rebound is inevitable. You need to experiment and have fun.” her furrowed brow deepens before warning “Just— don’t play with him. I mean… the way he looked at you… he looked _smitten_.”

“I know, I know.” Gabriel runs a hand through his hair, embarrassed. He is painfully aware of Jesse’s feelings. “You don’t need to point out that.”

“Alright.” The answer seems to please Ana. “If you aren’t honestly interested, let him go. Someone could use that kind of energy.”

“What? Interested on dating a brat now?” A smile pulls from the corner of his mouth as an opportunity to tease appears.

She sneers and puts on her sunglasses. “He’s just too cute for a grumpy old man like you.” Ana sticks a hand out of the window, waving Jesse goodbye. “I hope to see you soon!”

Leaning on the door’s frame, Jesse waves a hand back, ignoring Gabriel’s heavy glance on him.

* * *

 

“She was pretty.”

After insisting a couple of times, Jesse finally allowed Gabriel to take him to his place. He did his best to remember the way back to Gabriel’s apartment. Unlike his old lovers, he didn’t expect Gabriel to look for him unless he insisted: it was up to him to keep in touch.

“Who? Ana?” Gabriel stops when the streetlights turn red, side eyeing Jesse. “Yeah, she is very pretty. I remember a lot of guys asked her out when we were at college. She was very popular.”

“Huh.” Jesse narrows his eyes “You’ve never… with her.”

The idea of Ana and him together coaxes a sincere laugh from Gabriel as he remembers the numerous times he asked her any tips on how to get in Jack’s pants since she was his best friend. “In case you haven’t realized: I’m gay.”

Stretching out like a cat on the passenger seat, Jesse offers a lopsided grin. “Lucky me.” He looks through the window, the breeze ruffling his brown locks of hair. “I hope I get to know you as much as her.”

Luckily for Gabriel, they arrive their destiny before he has a chance to answer. He parks in front of Jesse’s building, noticing how humble the place where he lives was and understanding how handy came for him to date older woman who could spoil him as much as he needed or wanted.

“I guess I’ll call you later.”

“Please do.” Jesse rests a hand on Gabriel’s leg, stroking up and down. “You won’t disappear on me, right?”

No matter how distracting was the caress on his leg, Gabriel was sober enough to keep his cool this time.

“I like Panorama’s.” He answers, honest to heart.

Jesse blinks, parting his lips. “Don’t you like me too?”

Owning him nothing, Gabriel has no reason to sugarcoat things for the kid. No matter the way he looked at him, or how he stroked his thumb over his thigh. “I do.”

The hand that initially run along his thigh finds his nest between his legs, startling Gabriel. He actually jumps on his seat, eyes shifting towards Jesse.

“Don’t you wanna do it very quickly?”

Gabriel gently grabs Jesse’s hand and puts it away. “We already did it this morning.”

“So?” Jesse sneers.

“I’m forty-one.” Gabriel pinches Jesse’s nose, coaxing a high-pitched sound from him. “I don’t have as much energy as you.”

Rubbing his reddened nose, Jesse squints his eyes. “You seemed to like it yesterday.”

“You need to stop watching porn and get rid of unrealistic expectations; like thinking I’m going to beg for your dick just because I haven’t done it in a while.” Gabriel arches his eyebrows, “Or that you can go in raw without hurting me.”

At least Jesse has the decency to blush. “’m sorry.”

“You’re always going to use lube and a condom, got it?” Gabriel explains, opening the door for him. “Now go home.”

Reluctant to leave the car, Jesse throws him his best pair of puppy eyes, slowly unfastens the belt. “Do I get a kiss before I go?”

In all honest, Gabriel rather screw him in the back of his car than kiss him. Kisses were for family and ‘lovers’ and the last thing they could call each other was ‘lovers’. He does kiss him, though, gently pressing his lips on Jesse’s forehead, trying to put distance between them.

“Get out of my car, kid.”

Despite the initial surprise, Jesse seems satisfied with what Gabriel is willing to give him. He smiles and stretches out to kiss Gabriel back, except he does on the cheek.

* * *

 

Hana playfully bumps Jesse’s hips as they wash the dishes next to each other.

“So, how was it?” she whispers, her voice barely audible over the running water and clink of cutlery.

As the manager talks on the phone behind them and Jesse waits for him to get out of the kitchen before turning to Hana. “He’s hung like a horse.” he mouths, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  

“You really did it?!” Her small hands fly to her mouth when she realizes she spoke loudly. She looks around and when the manager doesn’t appear any near, she speaks again. “Didn’t it hurt or something? I mean, it was your first time doing it with a guy so—”

“Uh, no, he didn’t.” Jesse laughs, “It was me the one who—" he looks up and purses his lips. “Never mind, I think that’s kind of personal.” He shakes his head and makes a “v” sign with his fingers. “But what matters is: we are going out again.”

Hana leans on the sink, wrinkling her nose. “What about the husband?”

“Don’t even mention that guy.” Jesse clicks his tongue, “He’s out of the picture now and Gabriel can date whoever he wants.”

“So are you _dating_ now?”

“Not exactly,” he shrugs, “I told him we don’t need to date until he is ready.”

Hands dipped in soapy water, Jesse waits for Hana to speak again. Just after a moment of silence and a couple of dishes, Hana speaks again, her sweet voice delivering bitter words.

“He is playing with you.”

“I don’t mind,” Jesse leaves the last dishes aside, drying his hands on a towel “we both can play the same game, right?”

“You’re smitten,” Hana pulls a face, “and he is lonely; that’s… the worst possible combination.” she pinches the bridge of her nose, clicking her tongue “You’ll be the one who suffers the most.”

Something Jesse has always appreciate about Hana was her honesty. She would immediately say whatever was on her mind, without holding back. Not in an attempt to hurt but to properly deliver how she felt. If you needed an honest opinion, Hana was your girl.

And she has always being honest about what she thought of Jesse’s situation: Hana rather have him dating a bunch of older women as long as Jesse got them wrapped around his finger. Not the other way around.

“Well…” Jesse tilts his head, the edges of his mouth curving up “I’ll have fun while it last then.”

Hana stares at him before shaking her head, turning on her heals and walking away.

“Do as you please.”

* * *

 

A week passed by and there was no sign from Jesse.

And for a while, Gabriel thought it was over.

He saw a movie during the week, tried a new recipe to bake an apple pie, painted the bedroom’s walls after getting rid of that ugly wallpaper Jack insisted in putting, meet up with some coworkers and went for drinks on weekend. After several weeks of silently mourning the end of his marriage, he finally felt productive, as if someone has turned on a switch. Ana mentioned the words ‘movin on’, Gabriel didn’t feel like he was doing it at all.

The blue toothbrush was still sitting in a cup in the bathroom.

 _Fake it until you make it._ Gabriel takes a puff from his cigar before pulling off the keys from his pocket as he climbs stairs up to his apartment. He doesn’t expect to find a guest waiting for his arrival.

“Jesse?”

Sitting at his door, Jesse looks up at Gabriel when he reaches the entry, his whole face glowing in excitement as a dog whose owner just arrive home.

“Hey.”

 

* * *

 

“How long have you been waiting?”

Jesse drops on his sofa, flexing his arms behind his head. “Not too long.” Gabriel walks around, leaving his suitcase on the table and taking the remote to turn on the big television in front of Jesse, as well as the lights.

“You should have called me… it’s freezing.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t answer.” he rubs the back of his neck, eyeing Gabriel as he takes off his jacket and looses the knot of his tie. “You haven’t come to Panorama lately.”

“I’ve been trying to eat more healthy now.” Gabriel shrugs, not really looking at Jesse; as he tries to avoid his gaze, he doesn’t catch Jesse moving towards him.  

“We got salads.” Jesse offers, throwing his arms around Gabriel’s neck to pull him closer. They kiss, or Jesse kisses him and Gabriel does little to resist; his lips are dry, cold after waiting for Gabriel outside his apartment. The though makes Gabriel’s heart siezes on his chest.

When he pulls away, Gabriel is looking at him with something dangerously close to pity. “Why did you come?”

Hands resting on Gabriel’s waist, Jesse tilts his head, a smile blooming on his lips: “I missed you.”

Gabriel snorts, not buying Jesse’s words. “I’m not having sex with you.”

“We don’t have to.” Jesse promises, eyes blatantly lingering on Gabriel’s mouth. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. I just want to be with you.” His fingers play with the loose tie; his touch is shy, which Gabriel finds amusing. “Did I say I miss you?”

He reaches Jesse’s face, cupping his cheek with a big hand, pulling a thumb over Jesse’s bottom lip.

“You did.”  

* * *

 

After clinging onto him for five straight minutes, Jesse finally let Gabriel take a shower. He is all sticky after a long day of work in the office with the heater on the whole time. Jesse doesn’t mind though, even offers to get in the bath with him.

 

“Brat.” Gabriel ducks his head under the water spray, taking a deep breath. “Goodbye to my quiet night.”

 

“I’ll make it fun.”

 

Gabriel turns around, meeting Jesse’s mischievous eyes as he leans on the frame door.

 

“Seriously?” he holds his palms under the spray of water and ducks his face on them. “Get out of here, I’m not done yet.”

 

“Awh, come on.” Jesse makes his way in the shower, without asking for permission, as usual. “I said I could help you.”

 

“And I said no thanks.” Gabriel listen the rustle of clothes as Jesse undresses and he grows impatient. “Jesse, I swear to—”

 

“ _Please_.”

 

It shakes him to the core, the need on Jesse’s voice. And his touch, shy and fleeting, as if scared of making him mad.

 

Jesse looks at Gabriel with the eyes of a teenager in the spring of his youth, falling in love for the first time.

 

It disgusts him.

 

And yet Gabriel permits the kissing and the hands wandering around his body. He allows Jesse to embrace him as he presses his lips on the curvature of his neck, lips closing around his throat and sucking. “I missed you, I missed you so much”, he hears when Jesse isn’t kissing him.  He presses a hand on his lower back, rubbing up and down, until the tip of his fingers—

 

Gabriel’s breath hitches. “No sex.” he rasps, light headed.

 

“Just the fingers—” Jesse mumbles and chew on his lips, his big hands squeezing the cheeks of his ass. “Just one, babe, plea—” a whimper comes from his lips when Gabriel yanks from his hair. “Fuc-”

“Enough.” Gabriel lets go and turns around, ducking under the water. “Let me finish the goddamn shower.”

 

When no sound comes back from Jesse, Gabriel believes he finally gave up.

 

Until he hears a thud and feels Jesse’s grip on his hips; Gabriel throws a look over his shoulder, finding Jesse kneeling behind him. “What are you doing?”

 

When he feels Jesse’s tongue, slick and hot, it throws him back, making his knees going weak and straggling a moan from his mouth. Gabriel reels and rests his forehead against the cold tiles to push his hips back. wanting it so badly. Jesse reaches deeper, his tongue spearing his insides and stretching him out, coaxing a string of lewd noises from his mouth.

 

“Fuck.” Gabriel breaths, arching his back. “Kid—” Where did he learn to use his tongue like that?

 

Jesse’s muffled snicker makes Gabriel groan, head dropping forward. He cracks his eyes open, meeting the view of his own throbbing erection. He can’t believe Jesse got him like that, wouldn’t dare to admit it. He starts stroking himself, trying to meet him halfway. Jesse seems to notice what he is doing and the grip on his hips get tighter.

 

It makes Gabriel come loud and vivid, his voice echoing on the walls as he splutters over the white tiles of the bathroom.

 

Glassy eyed, Gabriel presses a feverish cheek against the cold tiles, ears ringing as his thighs quiver, threatening to give in. He lets out a choked sound as he feels Jesse’s tongue still inside, eating him up like he is starving, humming in pleasure as if he was tasting the most exquisite delicacy.

 

“Enough.” he pleads, rapt, barely audible for Jesse to hear it.

 

He does, though, and pulls his tongue out, making a wet sound. Jesse rubs the back of his hand over his lips, snifs, peers up at Gabriel with glistening eyes. “So—?” he asks, bold, a smile pulling from the edges of his mouth. “Who was it?”

 

In his post orgasmic state, Gabriel tries to remember if there are condoms left on the drawer.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me a while to get it done and it's monstly porn :'( I apologize. 
> 
> If you want to support this possum and encourage them to write faster you can always leave a  
> [coffee.](https://ko-fi.com/A8531V2) I would appreciate it a lot!
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @possssum :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hana wraps an arm around Jesse, pulling him closer for a selfie. She makes a ‘peace sign’ while poking her tongue out while Jesse winks at the camera. She then shows the photo to Jesse, who snickers and gives her a thumbs up, approving the shot. They look like a generic young couple, both of them pretty and flashy, bathed in the colorful neon lights of the club.

 

Sitting in a table, quite far from the dance floor, Gabriel observes the duo posing and taking photos before getting back to dancing. He is thankful for the girl coming along, not imagining himself on a date with Jesse in a club all by himself. The only reason he agreed with coming was because Jesse invited a friend, he now had someone to take out for a dance instead of keep pestering Gabriel. 

 

It's been years since he stepped into a club. Last time he was still at college. But “dating” someone significantly younger meant he had to go to places someone Jesse’s age would go. he didn’t mind going, but the looks on them made him self conscious. He knew he looked older, way older, than Jesse and didn’t need people pointing it out. That’s why he rather go to dark places where no one would pay attention to them. But again, Jesse always got its way.

 

His gaze must have been heavy because Jesse seems to notice Gabriel’s eyes on him and when their eyes meet, he flashed a smile. Jesse rushes to the table, dropping next to Gabriel.

 

“Are you having fun?”

 

“Kind of,” Gabriel rests his chin on the palm of his hands, half lidded eyes, “I’m enjoying seeing your attempt of dancing.”

 

“Awh, don’t make fun of me.” Jesse settles a hand on Gabriel’s thigh “Don’t you wanna go with me?”

 

“No, thank you.” Gabriel waves him off “I don’t really like dancing.”

 

Kissing his cheek, Jesse whispers on his ear. “We can do something you like then.”

 

Pushing a hand against his face, Gabriel groans. “Don’t even think about it.” he grabs his face when Jesse tries to kiss him again “Jesse!”

 

“You guys are so cute.” a voice says, calling Gabriel’s attention.

 

He finds Hana holding a couple of beers with her tiny hands, the edges of her lips curving up. “I brought booze!”

 

“Always thinking on everything.” Jesse takes a sip from his drink before turning back to Gabriel “Do you see why I like her?”

 

“I thought it would be because she puts up with your shit at work.”

 

“He’s so funny!” Hanna laughs, clasping her hands together as Jesse looks at Gabriel through narrowed eyes. 

 

“Rude.”

 

They talk for a while, mainly Hana, making random questions about Gabriel, very curious about the man Jesse kept yearing over during their free time at work. She then orders another round, which Gabriel kindly rejects. He is the one driving the rest home and refuses to put them in danger. Jesse teases him, poking his side with an elbow, stealing kisses from him when he tries to speak. Hana points out how much Gabriel spoils Jesse, allowing him to do as he pleases despite his grumpy expressions.

 

“Cause he loves me.” Jesse mumbles, pressing his face against Gabriel’s chest, arms wrapped around him. “’s crazy about me”

 

“Sure.” Gabriel ruffles Jesse’s hair, watching Hana giggle as she drinks another sip from the bottle “You okay, kid?” 

“Yeah.” Hana puts down her drink, looking at Gabriel with glassy eyes “I’m glad I finally got to meet you personally.”

 

Gabriel furrows his brow. “Why?”

 

“Well,” Hanna looks at Jesse and then backs at Gabriel, speaking only when she realizes he has fallen asleep “Jesse really likes you, a lot, and,” she looks away, troubled “I was worried you--.”

 

To hear from others how much Jesse liked him has quickly become an habit for Gabriel. Because of how transparent Jesse was about his feeling, it was impossible not to see he was smitten. 

 

“No need to worry.” Gabriel fiddles with the brown strands of hair he has between his fingers as Jesse rests his head on his thighs. “As long as he wants me, I’m sticking around.”

 

Hanna crosses her crossed arms, looking up at Gabriel through long eyelashes. “I’m glad... I don’t want him to suffer  _ again _ .”

 

A grunt comes from Jesse when Gabriel stops his caresses; Gabriel looks at the girl and parts his lips open just to shut his mouth a moment after. He goes back to petting Jesse’s hair, thinking it’s too soon to inquire about Jesse’s past relationships.

 

It’s not like he really cares either.

 

* * *

 

Getting rid of a clingy Jesse was an almost impossible task; Gabriel kept slapping his sneaky hands away when he tried to grope him on their drive home. 

 

“It’s a miracle we didn’t crash, you idiot.” Gabriel pushes jesse down the mattress as he tries to cling onto him. “Next time we take a cab.” he helps Jesse take his shoes off as he giggles.

 

“Tickle.” Jesse lifts his legs and pushes Gabriel’s face, making the older one grunt. “Sorry.”

 

Gabriel grabs his ankle, his grip strong enough to keep Jesse still. He studies his face, the flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, the face of a drunkard. Jesse seems to notice his gaze, the edges of his lips curving up, looking genuinely proud of being able to catch Gabriel’s attention.

 

“Whatcha thinking?”

 

Jesse’s mouth runs dry when Gabriel nuzzles his foot affectionately. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

* * *

Gabriel's teeth chatter when Jesse’s mouth closes around his left breast.

 

“ _ Shit _ .” Gabriel exhaled, stopping the riding on Jesse’s dick when he sucked on his nipple. “Teeth.” he hisses, tugging from Jesse’s hair.

 

Jesse lets his breast slip from his mouth, the nipple bouncing, glistening with his spit. 

 

“Nice tits.” he drawls, a rapturous look on his feverish face. He cups Gabriel’s thick butthocks, squeezing the soft flesh of his ass before taking him again on his hot mouth. His tongue feels rough as he licks and sucks, leaving a rosy hickey around the nipple. Gabriel takes a sharp inhale, tense as a wire, overstimulated by the mouth milking him and the cock buried inside him. Jesse urges him to move, spreads him open with his big hands, wanting to keep pounding into him; when Gabriel doesn’t immediately moves, Jese slaps one of his cheeks hard enough to leave a red mark on his skin. Gabriel shudders and slide his hips back and forth, his breathing rapid, moaning like a bitch in heat.

 

Rapt by the rigid flesh buried inside him, the only coherent thought he got was: Jesse  _ got  _ better.

 

He wouldn’t admit it in a thousand years but yes, he did. It’s not like Gabriel has a lot of experience, spending several years married to the same man (who wouldn’t do him) and dating just a few people before, but he can tell Jesse got better. He went from an overeager brat who forgot to properly prepare him and went in raw, to a thoughtful lover who learned how to touch him and could make him go weak at the knees by just using his tongue. Now it took less than usual for Jesse to find that spot that made stars burst against his vision and  _ oh  _ he made sure Gabriel knew he owns it.

 

“Just-- come.” Gabriel hisses as he sinks his nails on Jesse’s shoulders, leaving crescents marks. “Finish, Jesse!” He drags his hands to Jesse’s face, forcing him to let his breast go, rewarding him with a kiss on the mouth. Jesse groans, takes his hips and trusts harder, making Gabriel almost lost his balance but managing to keep him still; the new angle earns him a nice cry as Gabriel comes undone, spluttering between his bodies. 

 

Body going limp, Gabriel rests his forehead on Jesse’s, trying to catch his breath as Jesse continues pounding into him like he didn’t know any better. 

 

As usual, it would take longer for Jesse to finish. 

 

* * *

“Are you awake?”

 

Gabriel doesn’t bother to answer, barely humming to let Jesse know he was listening. He is exhausted and refuses to open his eyes and risk to meet the morning light that creeps through the curtains.

 

“You wanted to fuck.”

 

The word ‘fuck’ throws him off, triggers his alarms. He is too tired to go for another round, Gabriel lifts his face from the pillow to look at Jesse, who rests on his side, his body bathed in the yellowish morning light. 

 

Looking sober and calm, Jesse’s eyes sparkle when meet his own.

 

“So?” he croaked, blinking slowly.

 

“You’ve never done that.”

 

Gabriel snorts, closing his eyes for a moment. “What? Fuck?” he presses his face against the pillow, inhaling. “We have.” 

 

“It’s always me pushing.” Jesse repeats, getting closer, enough for Gabriel to count each individual eyelash and notice the light freckles across his nose and cheeks. “But this time, you wanted it.”

 

On his drowsy state, Gabriel decides to shrugs off Jesse’s words. “Cause you good.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Ah.” he feels Jesse’s hand looking for his, shyly interlacing their fingers. “You too.”

 

Then, he falls asleep, their hands linked and hearts calm.

 

* * *

“Gabe!”

 

It’s hard to recall a time where a woman made his heart flutter. Maybe his mother, when he was a child: Mothers where the center of a child’s universe. But aside from her, there was no one. Not a neighbor, a classmate, a coworker. 

 

Until he met Fareeha.

 

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Gabriel greets, wrapping his arms around the young lady. He squeezes hard, making the girl giggle. After a busy day at work, there was only one girl who could light up his world with her charming smile.  

 

“My team won the match!” she celebrates, lifting a fist, posing proudly. As the captain of the female football team of her college, there wasn’t anyone more proud than her. “You should have came to see me!”

 

“Gabriel is busy,  _ habib _ . You know it.” Standing right next to her, Ana settles a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Then pulls out her phone. “But I recorded the match so we can show it to him later.” 

 

“Come have dinner with us, Gabe! Let’s celebrate!” she claps her hands together, “We can get some food in that restaurant you like.” she rubs her belly, pouting her lips “I’m starving.” 

 

“How about eating healthy?” Gabriel teases, ruffling the girl's hair. She rolls her eyes and smacks his hand away.

 

“I need protein!” she insists, resting her hands on her hips “And stop doing that. I'm not a kid anymore.” 

 

“You're still a kid to me.” Gabriel  knew Fareeha since she was a baby, carried her in his arms when she barely weight nine pounds. No matter how much she grew up, she would always be a child on his eyes. “Why don't we eat in a better place? Your mother doesn’t even eat meat.”

 

“Oh, don't worry about me. If Fareeha wants to go I'm okay with it. I’ll just order a salad.” Ana studies her nails, ignoring Gabriel's narrowed eyes on her. “Do you have a problem? I thought you liked the  _ food _ at Panorama.”

 

A double cheese hamburger sounded just fine, but Jesse would insist in serve him. Not like he didn't want to see Jesse but he's been particularly loving the last week. He needed to put some space between them to avoid the kid falling harder for him, 

 

“Please, Gabe~!” Fareeha tilts her face, putting her best pair of puppy eyes, perfectly knowing the effect they got on Gabriel’s.

 

A smile tugs from his lips and he shakes his head, turning to the mother.

 

“The things I do for love.”

 

* * *

Due the flow of the clients that keep busy the waitress and waitresses, Jesse completely misses Gabriel entering the restaurant. Only when he’s picking the dirty dishes from the table in front of Gabriel’s is when he spots him. The edges of his lips curve up but what he sees wipes the smile off his face: Gabriel cheerfully chats with a young woman, laughing at whatever she says; he fixes her short hair behind her ear while she keeps speaking, making the girl giggle, a light blush on her cheeks. 

 

Such adoration.

 

Feet moving on his own, he rushes to the table, stopping between those two. Gabriel looks up at him and before he could even say a word, a pale Jesse blurts:

 

“I-Is she your daughter?”

 

Jesse suspects he spoke a bit to loud when the people on the table next to theirs turns to look at him. Blood rushes to his cheeks as he looks back at Gabriel, who is covering his mouth, shoulders trembling as he laughs quietly.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Gabriel speaks once he is laughing, thumbing the tears on the corner of his eyes. “‘Daughter’.” he repeats before bursting out of laugher. “Seriously?”

 

Jesse’s frown deepens, his face becoming gradually redder as he babbles. “I--” a hand is settle on his shoulder, startling the waiter. 

 

“Good evening, Jesse.” Ana greets, palming his back. “Did you meet my daughter?”

 

“...Your--?” Jesse looks back at Fareeha, who waves a hand at him, and then back to Ana, just then realizing how alike they were. “...daughter.”

 

Fareeha restes her cheek on the palm of her hand, grinning as he looks at Jesse.

 

* * *

 

Due the amount of clients at the restaurant, Jesse can’t stay on Gabriel’s table for too long, barely taking his order before going back to the kitchen. Since the closing time is around the corner, Fareeha insist in waiting for Jesse, quickly tying up loose ends. Once he is done, he changes his clothes and goes back to the table, finally introducing himself to Fareeha.

 

“My apologies for the confusion.” Jesse stretches Fareeha’s hand “I'm Jesse, Gabriel's friend.” he tilts his face, smirking. “Pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Fareeha.” Smiling back at him, she studies Jesse’s face for a moment before turning to Gabriel, arching her eyebrows “Is he your sugarbaby or what?”

 

“Fareeha!” Ana thumps the back of her daughter’s head. “Where did you even learn that word?”

 

“I’m an adult already, mom!” The young woman explains, rubbing the back of her head. “That's what is called when someone younger dates an old man.”

 

“Do we look like we are dating?” Jesse points himself, unable to keep the smile away from his face.

 

“Do you think I'm an old man?” Gabriel questions, pursing his lips. 

 

“Yes and yes.” Fareeha nods, getting closer to Jesse, patting is back. “Please take care of Gabe, he is a disaster when no one is around to help.”

 

“I can take care of myself.” Gabriel complains, pinching Fareeha’s cheek.

 

“Last time I went to your place you ate an entire bucket of ice cream all by yourself!” she points out an accusatory finger at him “You're going to get fat at this rate.”

 

“I don't mind.” Jesse leans on Gabriel, resting his head on his shoulder. “More for me to love.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you found someone.” Fareeha scratches the back of her head. “You couldn’t keep mourning over Jack forever.”

 

To Jesse’s surprise, Gabriel doesn’t seem shaken by the mention of his ex husband. His eyes dart from Fareeha to Jesse, as if he knew his worries. He shoves his hands inside his pockets, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

 

“He used to hate this restaurant.” he huffs, looking at the facade of Panorama diner. “Now I can come here anytime I want.” throwing an arm around Jesse’s neck, Gabriel continues “But he was right, I should eat more salads.” side eyeing Jesse, Gabriel whispers “Though those don’t look tasty at all.” 

 

Fighting the urge to steal a kiss, Jesse croaks. “They are.”

 

As the gentleman he was, aside from paying the dinner, Gabriel drops Ana and her daughter at home. On their way to Ana’s house, Jesse and Fareeha talk enthusiastically as they sit on the back. Since Fareeha was around Jesse’s age they clicked pretty fast, become friends in less than an hour. Before saying goodbye, they exchanged numbers and promised to hang out another day to watch a movie or go watch a game.

 

“You’re so good with women.” Gabriel compliments, stopping in front of Jesse’s apartment. The street lights flicker but Gabriel is already used to it: it’s a very humble neighborhood, exactly what someone like Jesse could pay. “Why would you stop dating them?”

 

“I still find them amusing, since I’m bi.” Jesse says softly, a smile dancing on his lips. Working out the seatbelt, he frees himself, stretching his arms over his head. “I’ve never liked men before though, you’re the first.”

 

That’s something Gabriel could tell from his first night together: the shyness of his touch, his eagerness, the assumptions about how sex between men worked. He was used to hold a feminine body between his arms, all sharp curves and softness; thick thighs, swollen breasts, thin lips, and a natural slick warm hole. He was used to high pitched moans, flexible limbs and long hair to pull from.  

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

Jesse hums, blinking several times. “Do what?” 

 

Heavy lidded, Gabriel cracks a smile, showing his teeth. “ _ Fuck _ a man.” he sneers, his tone  derogatory. As if Jesse was fucking any man, and not him. As if fucking a man was something to feel ashamed of.

 

The lights flicker again and in those brief moments of darkness, Jesse’s expression barely changes. He closes his eyes, throwing his head back, taking a deep breath before looking back at Gabriel.

 

“Because it’s you, Gabriel.” 

 

Jesse says it as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. He doesn’t look hurt or insulted, but unusually calm, understanding. 

 

Surprisingly, it took him only three months to get a handle on Gabriel. 

 

“See you later, I guess.” Jesse unlocks the door, casually kissing Gabriel before leaving the car. He stopped asking for kisses a while ago, and Gabriel didn’t bother to stop him when he did it.

 

He walks away, stopping in the middle of the street to wave at gabriel. 

 

And Gabriel waves back.

 

Bathed in the yellow and orange lights, Jesse reminds him of a sunflower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I felt sad while writing this chapter uwu  
> Thanks for reading  
> find me on twitter as @possssum


End file.
